


Good Shot/Bad Shot

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: AU for the episode Red CellGibbs’s particular brand of marksmanship classes had honed Tony’s already good shot into something worthy of awards





	

With his blood pumping in his ears and adrenaline coursing through his body from the cross campus chase Tony found his attention and sight zeroing in on the gun. As one of the bodies in front of him shook from the impact of bullets fire he found himself acting on instincts and ingrained actions developed and honed from over a decade of police work and pulled the trigger, neutralizing the threat. It was only Gibbs’ rock solid grip grabbing his wrist and wrenching his arms up as he steadied his gun for the second shot that broke him from the zone he had fallen into. 

By that point it was too late. Gibbs’s particular brand of marksmanship classes had honed Tony’s already good shot into something worthy of awards. 

He had not missed his target.

For the first time ever in his life Tony wished he hadn’t tried his best to impress Gibbs, that he hadn’t given 110% to rise above what he thought had been his best. Most importantly Tony wished that he hadn’t just killed a kid with a paintball gun.


End file.
